Abriel Lafiel
Ablïarsec Néïc Dubleuscr Bœrh Parhynr Lamhirh, Viscountess Abriel Paryunu, or Princess Abriel Lafiel is third in the line of succession to the throne of the Humankind Empire of Abh. Lafiel was born in Imperial Calendar Year 935, her parent being Abriel Dubeusec with Plakia Lexshue. She is the Viscountess of Paryunu, also known as the Nation of Roses. She is the granddaughter of the 27th Empress Her Majesty Abriel Frybac Ramaj, and the niece of the incumbent 28th Emperor His Majesty Abriel Dusanyu. She showed exemplary skills at an early age and joined the Laburec at age 13. An exceptional marksman, commanding officer, and diplomat, Lafiel serves the empire in almost every facet of duty. She maintains a small circle of friends, with one of the closest being Count Hyde Jinto Linn; which friendship serves as the main plot device of the series. Lafiel’s profile of service beyond 17 years of age predominately includes him along with her. Childhood Lafiel was given her genes from both Abriel Dubeusec and Plakia Lexshue, both prior to this having served as civilian shipment pilots and civilian scouts. One noticeable thing about the exchange of genes is that her ears became smaller and/or less pointed than any Abriel's. She is a child prodigy, joining the military at 13. She learned how to joust, fire small arms, and command vessels at a rapid pace. Her training was extremely intense for a young cadet trainee. She managed to continue through her 4 year training regimen and soon was given a new assignment, escorting Earl Haider Hyde Linn Ssynec Rocr Ïarlucec Dreuc Ghintec. Goslauth and the Mission Lafiel soon met the Abh nobleman, Jinto Linn, and proceeded to introduce herself to him and Abh culture in general, for he only remembered little of the Abh from his childhood. Jinto has been said to remark about his trip with her: She had to present in detail how she was able to interact and pilot her craft using the tiara and the special organ (unique to Abh’s) on her forehead. She took him on board a communications craft which Jinto mistook for a patrol ship and departed for the Goslauth. Once on board, Lafiel settled in as the crew of the Goslauth proceeded with their “cargo”, as Lafiel would sometimes designate Jinto, to Lakfakalle, entering plane space for the first time in Jinto’s experience. The Goslauth would never make it to Lakfakalle for the first engagement of The War would be them versus 10 other assault vessels of the United Mankind. Lexshu orders Lafiel to abandon ship with Jinto and complete the mission. She protests insisting to fight as is her nature, but keeping the Earl on board is too high-risk considering the probability of victory is less than 20%. Lafiel soon reluctantly takes a communication ship and continues on the mission to get Jinto to Lakfakalle. The ship does not have the sufficient fuel or supplies to make it to Lakfakalle on its own, so it has to stop between gates and dock for fuel. Unfortunately the first stop on this arduous journey is the Barony of Febdash, a small fuel depot controlled by Baron Febdash Klowal. Lafiel and Baron Klowal "rebelling" against Baron Klowal Febdash.]] Immediately, the over-the-top hospitality and blatant sexism of the Baron and racism towards humans irritated Lafiel. Whether or not this bothered her because she had become somewhat close to Jinto already or because it was an obvious insult to nobility of any kind is unknown to us. Regardless, the Baron and his vassals go far out of the way to comfort this princess because she is of noble blood much like the Baron. Also they were instructed to be thus overly respectful of her highness, which only made Lafiel more and more uncomfortable. Though a few were more respecting of her position rather than the orders given to them because they understood her position and respected Abh nobility to some extent (does not include Jinto or “Non-Abh” Nobles). Lafiel, after a brief intercom chat with the Baron, was invited to a private dinner, without Jinto. She was immediately suspicious, more so when she discovered the outfit she’d have to wear and that she was not to wear her uniform. Soon thereafter when she departed Jinto, Jinto was knocked out and imprisoned with Former Baron Febdash who was also an Abh by title but not by blood. Lafiel, during the dinner with the Baron, discovers of the whereabouts of Jinto and learns of Klowal’s apparent hatred of all Landers and all males. Lafiel grows increasingly furious and eventually gives him a “deathly smile”. After the dinner she immediately begins to inquire the Febdash Station AI about the location of Earl Hyde. She is met with great resistance from the AI for the Baron has restricted information about the chamber the Former Baron is kept, which is the same place Jinto is hidden. In order to gain further access she gathers Seelnay, a vassal of Febdash who is excessively loyal and protective of Lafiel, and overtakes the control center of the station at gunpoint. She then proceeded with an impromptu rebellion and rescue mission for the Baron. Seelnay gathers very little support for her highness and maintains control of the Station’s controls even after the Baron threatens to fire upon the traitors, including Lafiel. Lafiel proceeds to get a transport and by spacing both the Former Baron and Count Hyde, retrieve the two and then proceed to fuel up. Baron Febdash, without Lafiel leading the rebellion of his own vassals, retains control of his station. He proceeds to destroy the anti-matter fuel depots around his station to prevent Lafiel’s craft from receiving more fuel to escape. Lafiel then is engaged by Baron Febdash in his illegally owned Laburec small fighter craft. He attempts to shoot down the communications craft Lafiel pilots. Lafiel takes evasive action, but gradually looses ground to him, intending to attack in a crafty manner. Once in range, she engages a sort of afterburner, dumping anti-matter fuel into the engine wash. The Baron is both shocked and amazed that Lafiel crafted such a way to attack without attacking. His vessel depressurizes and hence the Baron dies, rendering him as the first kill Lafiel has racked in war. Behind Enemy Lines at Sufugnoff Lafiel returned the Former Baron to the station to repair and restore control on the station as Seelnay and others rushed to seal open vents that continued to leak atmospheric pressure from the station. Lafiel personally commends Seelnay for her loyalty and actions and then departs with her “cargo”. The entire time while the Baron was holding up the mission, the United Mankind had taken Sufugnoff and about to take the Barony of Febdash. Lafiel was now working behind enemy lines. They proceeded to Sufugnoff to escape the oncoming United Mankind task force to arrive to an engaged Sufugnoff. Lafiel arrived in time to catch the last message from the space post there that was mostly a civilian post. The United Mankind, following its capture, simply demolished it regardless of the civilians on board. Lafiel wished to exact revenge except they were now orbiting an occupied world in an unarmed ship and no location to refuel and continue. All options pointed down. Only after being engaged, Lafiel; following Jinto’s suggestion, decided to down her vessel on the planet. Now she was in an entirely new situation. They were on an unknown world, with possibility of rescue slim but present and she had never spent time on the surface of a gravity bound world with an atmosphere. Jinto was thus required to assist in explaining to oddities, like sparkling stars, to the Princess. Now began perhaps the most physically demanding trail of her military life; Planet Sufugnoff. Jinto managed to lead her to the city and assist in providing himself and her provisions and shelter while remaining concealed to the enemy. Their time undercover was limited though. Their move to an urban area somewhat gave away their position, but they could not have survived in the wilderness for much longer. An Anti-Imperial Lander, Marca; who was disguised as a maid, revealed their position first to her fellow Anti-Imperial members. Lafiel, despite how Jinto attempted to defend her, immediately captured the lot that attempt to take her and the Earl hostage. They negotiated their escape to a location that would be more secure. Little did they know though that at the moment the United Mankind was doing a general activist crack down and one of the members of the party would almost get them captured. Lafiel though came heavily armed with high powered grenades and two small arms for herself and the Earl. She started the engagement with two downed APC’s and a killed commander: Lt. Commander Aranga. She then, with the rest of the group, retreated into the woods and with some Anti-Imperial Lander help escaped through some volcanic tunnels. They continued fighting and Lafiel with Jinto continued to rack up casualties for the enemy. They were closely and hotly pursued by the United Mankind regulars until escaping a fantasy park they left heavily battle damaged. Lafiel was about to engage the 50 to 60 police officers at the entrance only to be stopped by Jinto who understood that their intentions were entirely different than that of the United Mankind. Lt. Cyte; however, had other intentions for these prisoners. As they relinquished their arms to local detective Entryua Rei, Cyte begins a racist and mad rant to Lafiel and Jinto stepping in to protect the Princess is shot through the shoulder. Lafiel is enraged to a degree perhaps unrivaled until Lobnas and wishes to kill the Lieutenant, but is restrained and rescued by the Anti-Imperial Landers who provide first aid to Jinto and assist in their escape from the planet surface. Battle of Skaresh and the Academy Lafiel was ultimately able to complete her mission thanks to being picked up by Admiral Spoor. Upon their arrival at Lakfakalle, Lafiel learns of the fate of Hecto-Commander Lexshu as the first casualty of war: Killed in Action. This new war she trains for as already a veteran of two engagements, Febdash and Sufugnoff. She is sent to an academy as is Jinto, but to separate branches. Where Jinto Linn will train in supply and logistics, Lafiel will be trained in leadership and command. The pair shall not meet again until three years later just prior to the start of Operation Phantom Flame. **Note: From 952 to 955, Abriel Lafiel was honorarily promoted to Line Wing Flyer(ICY 953), Rear Wing Flyer(ICY 954), and Front Flyer(ICY 955) for distinguished combat service while still a trainee until officially promoted to Deca-Commander in 955. Operation Phantom Flame The new Count, and Front-Wing Flyer, Jinto Linn is appointed as Supply Officer to Lafiel’s first command: Attack Vessel Basrogrh. Lafiel is put through further training before given an assignment and the crew and Jinto witness her potential as a commander. It is clear she will accept nothing less than absolute victory. With that soon after Admiral Spoor’s victory and the first major engagement of Phantom Flame, Lafiel is given her assignment and hence sent off to Aptic. Falling under the commander of new Baroness Febdash Atosuryua, Abriel Lafiel receives her first orders of battle to engage an enemy patrol contingent that has arrived from Wimple at Aptic. Lafiel’s vessel partakes in the fighting and narrowly escapes being shot down. Her unit endures relatively moderate casualties when the order is given to stand down and let the mine-layer craft finish off the patrol vessels. Lafiel hates the order but goes along leaving the battlefield. She was especially bothered inside by the fact their manner of fighting was strikingly similar to that of the Gosroth’s enemy before it was felled. Deca-Commander Lafiel and her crew enjoy a brief reprieve before orders from the Commander-in-Chief arrive. Their forces need to recon some key areas to determine enemy movements and fleet size due to the ferocity of the recons of the enemy. Hecto-Commander Atosuryua’s unit is sent to Wimple to recon the area there. Lafiel and a fellow commander, Deca-Commander Ragash, are weighed down by debris of the enemy vessels and are moderately damaged. They are forced to trail behind while going back to Aptic. It is here where suddenly both she and Ragash are propelled into a survival situation. The United Mankind’s new weapon, separation mines, had heavily damaged both vessels and now crippled both had to attempt to maximize resources and manpower to escape from a pursuing fleet. The crew under Rakash, except that on the bridge, was able to board the Basrogrh and proceed on. The ships had too little fuel for each to proceed alone and one had to be scuttled. Rakash gave his life, which bothered Lafiel intensely but she had to ensure the safety and survival of all of the people now on board her ship. Lafiel was able to survive the engagement with no other casualties. Her intuition saved everyone on board when she made the critical decision to advance towards several unknown signals, “knowing” they were friendlies. Her unit by now had been severely depleted. Many of the commanders they started with were replaced being killed or wounded in action. After returning to Aptic, her struggle helped provide the location of the enemy main fleet. Her crew is given some time to resupply and recover after over two and a half days of pure attrition. Lafiel continues to collect experience in battle and attain one difficult victory after another, but soon enough the critical engagement of Phantom Flame will be fought. Hecto-Commander Atosuryua gives a parting toast to her commanders pledging to those that return they shall finish the bottle they were sharing. Deca-Commander Lafiel’s vessel performed marvelously with the assistance of her excellent crew and wing-mates, specifically Deca-Commander Beikal of the Kidroil. The Basroil continued to fight on longer than the Kidroil, which is shot down during the battle by separation mines. The Basroil fought on for considerably long time, running low on fuel, fighting United Mankind vessels. Soon; however, Lafiel’s vessel endured a direct EM Cannon hit. The hull of the vessel went critical and the only option left to Lafiel was to abandon ship. Lafiel gathered the colors of Basroil and during the evacuation turned them over to her subordinate, flyer Sobaash. Lafiel searched the ship for her Supply Officer Jinto Linn, who she had been informed, has stayed behind to rescue a crew member. She was luckily able to find him and provide him an emergency suit helmet and get them to a pod as the vessel finally gave out. The battle for her unit continued and following at least an hour of drifting their pod was retrieved by Hecto-Commander Atosuryua. Following Aptic, it is apparent that of her unit, the only notable surviving commanders of Atosuryua's command are the Baroness and Lafiel. Surrender of Aptic The official surrender of Aptic would happen a few days afterward. It was there that both Princess Lafiel and Count Hyde were given the duty to accept the surrender of Aptic to the Empire. Jinto reads the official conditions of surrender to the President of Aptic as Deputy Ambassador to Aptic. This would not be their last roles as diplomats, for the following operation would require the pair again to serve as Ambassadors to a colony captured by the Empire. Operation Hunter and Lobnas II Following the end of Operation Phantom Flame, Operation Hunter was set to capture cut off Mankind territories and destroy any remaining enemies within the area. Deca-Commander Lafiel retained command of the new Basrogrh, a replacement built, but bore a new role along with Jinto. Both would become diplomats to newly conquered worlds rather than continue fighting during Hunter. After Lafiel restored the colors to their proper place on board the Basrogrh II, she sets course for their first assignment of Hunter: Lobnas II. Lafiel immediately upon arriving is given a complex and delicate political picture of a United Mankind penal colony. Four Prime Ministers have been elected and she has to attempt to negotiate between them all upon arrival. Lafiel officially recognizes Geomaiden as the Director of Lobnas II and sends her deputy to the ground to continue negotiations of evacuation and re-supply of Lobnas II. Among these issues discussed, artificial reproduction is discussed as an option for human sustainability of Lobnas II since large sections of the colony are separated by gender. questions Abriel about giving up on Jinto.]] Lafiel is strained, being posted above ground unable to personally monitor Jinto, who spends a considerable amount of time on the ground. Soon thereafter, the situation becomes catastrophic. Armed unrest has erupted across the entire planet as McKay Angusson and later Yuri Dukafu launch a coup d’état against the current government with Deputy Ambassador Jinto Linn still on the ground. Lafiel awaits the safe return of Jinto, assuming he would have ensured his escape from the planet, but it never happens. Once she is shown Jinto being held hostage by the ring-leaders, she is obviously upset but only shows this to Jinto Linn. She pledges that the pair that holds him hostage shall die one way or another if they’re lucky. If she manages to capture them, she would sentence them to Abh Hell. This causes Yuri and Angusson to turn against each other in which as Lafiel wished for Yuri is killed. .]] Jinto remains on the planet, his status from then on unknown, but it can be assumed he was labeled as missing in action. Lafiel then speeds up evacuation plans, planning to evacuate all peaceful and loyal prisoners from the planet. At this point only the women remain which by the thousands must be ferried on makeshift rafts to Abh transports with some leadership on the ground on the part of Lala Bei Shanga (the elected Prime Minster of the Western Detention Sector). Lafiel needs time for she is soon informed on an oncoming enemy fleet. Just at the same time Admiral Spoor arrives to ensure the area was cleared of all friendly presence. Lafiel is personally and internally grateful for Spoor’s arrival. Lafiel immediately begins to negotiate with Spoor reasons why she should remain to assist Lafiel in buying time for the prisoners escape. This is no way glorious for either of them but she proclaims that this must be done for the Honor of the Empire. Spoor soon concedes and agrees to protect Lafiel only on her terms. It is later discovered that she pledges to do this because when the royalty calls for the help of their subjects it is to be given, or that’s how Spoor sees it. The ensuing battle rages overhead as Lafiel goes planet-side to personally oversee the evacuation and status of all events there. She knows that the whereabouts or Geomaiden are unknown so the listed person in succession, Security Director Tomasof, becomes the Acting Territorial Ambassador of Lobnas II. Tomasof remains behind with his men attempting to defend his position with his life even though all enemy leadership has broken down and now general civil war wages on the planet now. Lafiel and her currently stationed crew are never able to locate the Count and are forced after 5 plus hours of evacuation to leave the planet. The strain upon the Princess’ mind is most apparent for she is not leaving just any soldier behind, but a dear friend. She takes the lead in the Basrogrh after all transports take off and heads towards the Sord of Lobnas. Enemy ships push through, but she has no choice but to go on. She orders them to get as close as possible so they can be fired upon. Her entire task force of transports and light escort make it through intact. Once on the other side they notice the considerable carnage Spoor has endured for Lafiel. Her mind is reeling from all these thoughts; she is bothered by the notion that all the lives lost today were by her doing. She ponders whether or not her grandmother endures the same thoughts all the time during this war. The emotional impact of all of the events within the past six hours is great, but the Princess persists in her moderate and outwardly calm demeanor. After all the prisoners are given transport to a safe location, three weeks later, Lafiel takes leave from the military. She returns to the planet on a private matter. She hired the new mercenary group led by Tomasof and his ex-prison guards for the possible rescue of the Count. Front-Wing Flyer Samson joined Lafiel, and sets up a large barbecue like station to prepare a large meal as is custom for his people for welcoming back a long-lost friend. He also makes the intuitive assumption that the Count most likely would highly appreciate a decent meal after being stranded for three weeks. Lafiel goes to Tomasof and both jointly begin an intensive search for the Count. They find one critical piece of information on the location of Count Hyde and Lafiel goes to the location with Tomasof. They go to a bunker where it is said the Count is. She waits anxiously, worriedly, hoping for the safety of Jinto Linn. She hears that he’s alive and rushes down into the bunker past the security and medics tending to Jinto. She is greeted by a famished and weakened count; nevertheless, alive. She is relieved of a great burden, and it is unknown to us how great it truly may have been. Further records of the event are kept private by Lafiel herself. Post-Lobnas Following the recovery of Jinto Linn, he spends sometime with Lafiel at Lakfakalle to organize his territory now that they both have leave and soon will briefly relieve themselves of duty. Lafiel is told by the Count that he will show him his home world and she will be educated about his people and history while there. Lafiel and he temporarily resign from the Laburec so Jinto can live up to his promise now that Lafiel’s father, Abriel Dubeusec, has recaptured Martine. It can be inferred that Lafiel’s attachment to Jinto has grown greatly during this time. While Jinto appoints his single vassal, Lafiel prepares a proper transport for nobility before they set off to Martine. System Martine and the Martine Gate War Games Following her resignation she began spending time to get closer to Jinto. This time was also a time of lull in the war. The empire was conducting tests on the newest class of vessels introduced to the Laburec; the Frigate-Class. Additionally, Imperial Admiral Abriel Dubeusec regained control of the Martine system for the Empire. Jinto began organizing his territories with Abriel Lafiel. Once the Princess and Count were escorted there, they were thrust into a complex and intense situation of both civil unrest on Martine and the Humankind Empire of Abh conducting the first war games for the Frigate-Class. Lafiel was kept in the dark as was Jinto since they were now both civilians and not entitled to be let in on classified military activities. Sobaash did not hesitate to take advantage of her position and blatantly point out to Lafiel how the Princess wasn’t in command. If things were bad enough just observing a situation she was helpless in, her former right hand officer just added to the irritation. The situation culminated into the final blow to the unrest when a frigate was attacked by Big Charlie, a Martine superweapon. The captain on that vessel responded and accordingly destroyed the weapon that fired on his ship. Following that action, surface tensions seemed to wane due to the demonstration of Abh power, but the political situation did not improve. Jinto had to finally negotiate for the official surrender of Martine to the Empire, to which Lafiel attended and understood the magnitude of the situation. Really she was a spectator the entire time, but she was there to provide what support she could to the Count. She made a final pledge before leaving that planet to the wife of Martine President Teal Clint. Jinto helped translate it for her and it is unknown if she actually knew what it meant, but it seemed to suit her thoughts exactly. She did mention how it seemed like a long way to say “yes” to reply to the wife’s question whether or not she’d protect Jinto. Later Military and Civilian Career Both Jinto and Lafiel would not remain civilians too much longer. Jinto only took the time to organize a few things and to negotiate the Surrender of Martine. However, soon both Lafiel and Jinto returned to their old stations in the Laburec, once again Jinto serving as a direct subordinate to Lafiel. Lafiel remained a deca-commander, which greatly pleased Sobaash, that for once in her life she outranked the Princess. Lafiel would of course maintain her promise and continue to protect, and lead, Jinto in the military. Both Lafiel and Jinto returned to service to fight in Operation Twin Thorns. Here the Princess took part in the Battle of Kemal, an attack on the Kemal Stronghold of the People's Sovereign Union of Planets. Personality Abriel Lafiel bears a severely brash personality, ready to act, and ready to fight at all times. In situations where running may be a far better option, she will choose the aggressive alternative. This brashness has to be balanced by Jinto’s modest and far more peaceful nature. There is no question; however, that Lafiel has the personality of a capable leader, aggressive and mindful of her decisions. Operation Phantom Flame is where she truly matured as a commander, understanding her position of responsibility for the lives of not only her crew, but the crews of her allies-in-arms. Following Operations Phantom Flame and Hunter, she seems to develop a far calmer in manner and appears to be a bit more open to the Count. This could be because both of how she’s grown over time and what personality traits Jinto has given her to become a more charismatic person. It is clear though that if there is anything she’ll fight for, especially in the case of Jinto, she’ll do so. Her ultimate drive is not to attain fame, but to be strong like all the relatives in her family. Another aspect to her personality is that she takes after her father, Abriel Dubeusec. She is not arrogant, nor even proud of the fact she’s a Princess. She rather prefers that she is not addressed as such constantly or overly praised for the fact she happens to be a high noble. This fact is the reason why she began to develop a relationship with Jinto, who was the first “Abh” citizen that she met that had no clue who she was and did not treat her like a princess. She does not use her position to gain leverage over any Abh ever. This aspect of her gives her a drive to work harder in all aspects of her career to actually earn her titles. Finally, she is unlike most Abriels in that she does not bear the constantly serious and calculating tone. She is like an Abriel in that when she first met Jinto, she was usually very serious and rarely minced words. She is unlike an Abriel in that teases can get to her and she can be, in some situations, amused by the few antics Jinto does. She is clearly moved by the losses of life and ups and downs in her life. The situations Jinto has been placed in and the death of Hecto-Commander Plakia Lexshu have drawn the greatest degree of emotion from her. She is usually privately consoled by her father when these things occur to her. One reason why she may feel such things or be “capable” of shedding tears is that her genes were not edited prior to birth. Relationships Jinto Linn The count can be said to have the “familiar touch” when it comes to dealing with the Princess. He has been sent by the crew to talk with Lafiel on their behalf since she seems more intent to listen. Additionally Jinto Linn is not as incredibly intimidated by Lafiel, since he seems to have the ability to calm her. Abriel Lafiel first liked the count only because he did not know who or what she was; hence he could become a real friend of hers and treat her like a friend rather than a princess. As they endured more campaigns and situations together, Lafiel grew increasingly attached to the count, though of course she did not show this explicitly. The most emotionally trying situation for the Princess was Jinto’s capture at Lobnas II. The woes of her mind perhaps matched, if not then far outweighed, her woes at the loss of Lexshu. Even though they rarely, if at all, show it, they are in fact very close to each other. This can be mostly proven by the fact that Jinto has always served as a direct subordinate to Lafiel. This may be the only instance in which the Princess uses her position to continually recommend Jinto for positions that she can personally manage. Lafiel’s Death Glare and Abh Hell Lafiel has been said, on at least one account, to have given the mythical glare of the Abh. It is said that the Abh’s smile to those they especially hate, an almost deathly and sharp smile. Lafiel has only given this look once to Baron Kiwol Febdash. This fact; however, does not change the fact that she has sentenced other beings to death without such a look and pledged to either kill or send to Abh hell numerous other people. Lt. Cyte at Sufugnoff This human may have been sent to Abh hell if Abriel Lafiel ever found out about his undoubted capture by Abh forces once Sufugnoff was retained. Lafiel said she wished to kill him with her own hands, and would have likely done so after the United Mankind officer fired and wounded the Count who boldly protected Abriel Lafiel. If Lafiel did find out about his imprisonment, he most likely would have been; and still would be, in Abh hell. If not, he still ended up in a position that Lafiel would have no problem with. Yuri Dukafu and Mike Angusson at Lobnas II These two again were sentenced to the wrath of Abriel Lafiel. These two were directly involved and directly spoke to the Princess when they captured Ambassador Linn on Lobnas II. She told them specifically that if he were harmed, she would send them to Abh Hell, like she would have Cyte. The resulting breakdown of the situation caused by this comment alone led to the deaths of Yuri Dukafu, Administrator Geol Meideen, and Mike Angusson. Even without doing so herself, Lafiel by coincidence, killed the very people she wished to have killed. McKay was later shown as a corpse washed up on the island's shores, after he was swept away by the wake of a departing transport during the prisoner evacuation of Lobnas II, perhaps the largest humanitarian operation of Phantom Flame and Lafiel’s career. Trivia *Her opinion, in general, about Jinto Linn is that he is usually foolish and thoughtless. This; however, contrasts with Beneej Spoor’s likely personal opinion that he is clever and thoughtful. *A preferred drink of Lafiel is apple wine with honey; if not then peach fruit juice with a slice of lemon. *Despite the fact she could be promoted if she desired, she maintains the rank of Deca-Commander. Jinto, in turn, remains the supply officer underneath her. If she were indeed promoted, it would be likely that Jinto Linn would be given the position of Logistics Officer. *One time while talking to Jinto about the territories they controlled, Jinto joked about trading lands so that he became the Lord of Roses. As humorous as the title was, Lafiel was not amused. *Currently a former vassal of the Barony of Febdash, Seelnay, wishes to form a personal royal guard to the Princess Lafiel since she bears a genuine obsessive respect for Abh nobility. This idea, so far, has been unable to be put in motion, in part due to the lack of cooperation of Vassal of Martine, Retired Front Flyer Samson. *Her father used to tease her of being genes being crossed with a cat, which bothered her greatly when she was young. Jinto found it funny that she believed it was true, then again he did not understand at the time it was not unreasonable to cross genes with other species rather than another person. Category:Abh Characters